charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PiperHollyCharmed
: : : Welcome! they are the best acters.you should witch it. Editing userpage And how in God's name do you expect me to know that? That is something you should have put in the summary section when you edit an article. And I had every right removing that content. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Summon the Dead It will be deleted again. As far as I know, replica pages are not allowed on here anyway. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's very simple, replica pages are not allowed. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 19:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Misunderstood The passage that the person wrote said that piper couldnt blow up only Cole and Zankou. When in actuality, Piper also couldn't blow up other certain demons. She actually has blown up like 8 demons with one blow before. Samuelsalvator 23:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you soooo much for adding articles from the Charmed magazines! I've been looking everywhere for them :) Great work!!! :) Nicknameguy 05:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Magazine Pictures Please stop uploading scans and/or photos from the Charmed Magazines. Most of the text on them are illegible and they take up much place on the Wiki. Thanks. ChЯisHдlliwell 15:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) To Create a Door That article needed to be deleted. The title was wrong, and it was already created. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 10:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I... love lady gaga as well, almost if not just as much as i love charmed i live and breath for charmed and Gaga 20:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Give Me a Sign Spell It was not a love spell. It was a spell to give signs, to make Piper choose who she loves. That is not a love spell. And it didn't backfire. It gave Piper and Phoebe signs to find Prue, a person who they love. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 08:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Block Rude behaviour to other users, changing things you have been told not to. Continuous Harrasement. I think that derved a weeks blockage dont you? --Main Admin // Main Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 09:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL You posted GaGa pics on your user page? LOL. GAGA DOES ROCK THOUGH. I copied the Coop images & couple images because as we know, those are my favorites as well. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for asking HalliwellsAttic aka Zachary to unblock me. :)--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I really do love your page! I myself am into all kinds of movies. I really like the Screams, along with other movies as well. I have over 240 movies. even the Charmed series. I like Cole in them. I'm always looking for other movies that are great. Live on all movie fans. "It's a scream." 20:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC)